


Ученик Лукиана

by Grim n Dark Company (littleclevercat)



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleclevercat/pseuds/Grim%20n%20Dark%20Company
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Император и Лукиан. Стоят и разговаривают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ученик Лукиана

Солнце клонилось к закату, и в жарком мареве сотни шатров войска Салах ад-Дина напоминали мираж посреди пустыни. За лагерем сарацин издалека наблюдали два всадника.  
\- И что? Крестоносцы просто так возьмут и сдадут город?  
\- Пеняют на погоду и на обстоятельства. Но Юсуф ибн Айюб достаточно милосерден для того, чтобы не устраивать бессмысленной резни. Ты хочешь понаблюдать за тем, как падет город, Лукиан?  
Тот, кого звали Лукианом, поморщился и прикрыл глаза ладонью, защищаясь от горячего ветра.  
\- Это весьма примечательное событие, на мой взгляд, - Лукиан кутался в теплый плотный халат, хотя и нещадно потел. Но это был единственный способ помочь телу не растерять столь необходимую влагу. - Хотя готов признать, что те свитки, добытые у туарегов, влекут меня не меньше. Я весьма неравнодушен к нумидийскому письму.  
\- О, Лукиан, настанут времена, когда потомки древних ливийцев не смогут расшифровать эти записи. Несмотря на то, что тифинаг - прямой наследник древнеливийского письма, - спутник Лукиана в черном бурнусе, казалось, совсем не страдал от жары.  
\- Всегда поражался тому, как далеко ты умеешь заглядывать в будущее. А ведь по началу я не поверил не единому твоему слову!  
\- У тебя острый ум, Лукиан. Ты любопытен и привык всматриваться в самую суть вещей.  
\- Поэтому ты все еще поддерживаешь мою жалкую жизнь? Я стар, если ты понимаешь, о чем речь. Иногда мне кажется, что проще всего было бы отказаться от бессмертия и обрести покой, но каждый раз ты находишь новую загадку и проклятое, столь ценимое тобой, любопытство вновь заставляет меня жить.  
\- Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я специально подстроил взятие Салах ад-Дином Иерусалима исключительно для того, чтобы развеселить тебя?  
\- И в мыслях не было.  
Горячий ветер, сдобренный песком, раздражал лошадей, а Лукиана раздражал запах конского пота, к которому он хоть и привык с годами, но полюбить так и не полюбил. Бывший писатель, бывший сатирик и странствующий ритор. Сорок лет он топтал землю для того, чтобы забросить наконец риторику и заняться философией в одной из провинций Египта. Нельзя сказать, чтобы жара была для Лукиана в новинку, но сегодняшнее марево было каким-то особенным. Философ так и не смог объяснить себе, в чем же заключается эта уникальность, но в наползающих друг на друга под порывами ветра песчинках Лукиан видел нечто большее, нечто осмысленное.  
\- Вот так одна культура сменяет другую, - Лукиан посмотрел в небо, чтобы еще раз убедиться в его девственной чистоте. - Как ветер гонит песок. Он меняет окружающий пейзаж, и барханы медленно ползут по пустыне, не оставляя для путника постоянного ориентира.  
\- То, что ты видишь - не смена культур, - спутник Лукиана потрепал своего вороного коня по загривку. Капюшон скрывал лицо всадника, но голос его, глубокий и удивительно приятного тембра, вызывал у философа невольную дрожь. - Это задел для будущего долгого противостояния. Я уже сказал об этом Салах ад-Дину и повторю специально для тебя... Не будет мира на земле пророка.  
\- Не слишком радостно.  
\- В этом и заключается мое предназначение, Лукиан. Я должен научить людей жить в мире, не разделенном предрассудками и религиозной враждой. Но прежде чем учить людей, я должен сам многому научиться у них.  
\- Я тоже тебя учил, - с гордостью произнес философ.  
\- И ты был прекрасным учителем. Особенно, когда не забывал разбавлять вино.  
\- Пару раз всего и было... Но скажи, какой он?  
\- Салах ад-Дин? Он - настоящий рыцарь.  
\- Несомненно, для тебя его помыслы секретом не являются.  
Лукиан улыбнулся. Философ давно уже привык к тому, что называют чудом, или магией. Его бывший ученик, когда-то посещавший Лукиана под именем (как позже выяснилось - фальшивым) Алексиса из Сиракуз, обладал способностями, границ которых философ так и не смог постичь. Лукиан как раз работал над "Дважды обвиненным" и брать себе ученика не собирался. Но Алексис из Сиракуз, как оказалось, не только был поклонником его сатирических трудов. Загадочный ученик рассказал и показал Лукиану множество удивительных вещей и картины далекого будущего. Философ не мог не воспользоваться таким бесценным даром, хотя по началу с трудом верил во все происходящее.  
Лукиан критически относился ко всему. Он высмеивал как философские течения, так и религиозную ортодоксию. Возможно, это стало причиной, по которой загадочный Алексис взял его с собой в самое длительное для Лукиана странствие, помехой которому не стала сама смерть.  
\- И все же, не желает ли Лукиан посмотреть на то, как крестоносцы распахнут врата Иерусалима?  
Лукиан задумался. Солнце почти село и жара начинала спадать. Юркий скорпион осмелился показаться из расщелины и тут же убежал. Карас, вороной конь бывшего ученика Лукиана, взбрыкнул, фыркнув.  
\- Какой норовистый, - философ утер пот со лба кончиком белого платка, повязанного на голову на манер чалмы. - Предыдущий мне больше нравился.  
\- Ты испытываешь мое терпение?  
\- Просто размышляю. Мой мир был так мал до твоего появления и то, что виделось мне действительно важным, в исторической перспективе оказалось всего лишь мелкими неурядицами, о которых тут же позабудут. Я не умею вычленять из череды событий те, которые действительно окажут влияние на человечество в целом. Несмотря на то, что ты меня этому учил. Вероятно, поэтому для меня сейчас важнее продолжить наше странствие. Города и крепости берут с завидной регулярностью, а впереди столько всего нового... Я - простой, в сущности, человек. А люди живут сегодняшним днем, мало задумываясь над тем, что их ждет завтра.  
\- Пожалуй, мне еще есть чему у тебя поучиться.


End file.
